Frank's girl
by iamevablazevska
Summary: He likes to sleep with students,she is lost. a fanfiction following Frank and Laurel's progressing and sometimes even regressing. more info in the first chapter.
1. Pilot

**A/N**

**First of all I just want to say sorry for any mispellings or grammar mistakes,English is not my first language.**

**Second of all this story will focus mainly on**___**Frank and Laurel's**_**relationship,I will try to put in as much things from the show as possible(like the characters and events),but I will not include the**_**''big murder''**_**that maybe the first season is based on because I and everyone else still know very little of maybe the murder will be included in much later chapters.**

**I don't know how often I will update because my inspiration can sometimes be so quick and can dissapear and can sometimes never come back.I'll try to stick to this story,but I am making no promises.**

**So,with that said all that I can say now is enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfiction for**_**How To Get Away With Murder**_**called**___**Frank's girl**_**(not original but what the hell).**

Laurel was in her apartment,lying on her bed with a sleeping naked Kan next to stared at the ceiling,clutching the bed sheet to her chest couldn't fall asleep and she knew she got up frustrated and put on her underwear and a baggy T-Shirt.

She walked to her kitchen,closing the bedroom door behind her carefully.

She took her phone from the kitchen counter where she had left it after her and Kan's lust took over.

She checked her mesages;one new from sighed and opened text read:

_How are you doing,Lauren?_

She scoffed,he knew that she got annoyed whenever anyone said her name wrong,wether it was unporpous or not.

_It's Laurel you idiot,and you know it._

She texted back and poured herself a big hot cup of looked at the time:3.40 smirked,delighted knowing that she possibly woke him up.

Frank stirred in his bed moaning,when the sound of his phone woke him grabbed it furiously and clicked on the on so early in the morning,he still looked handsome and hot wearing nothing but his boxers.

**1 New Text Message.**

He opened the text message read it and chuckled,he really loved annoying started typing.

_Thank you for the wake up,I always dreamed of being awaken by you._

He smirked and put the phone down as he stared up at the phone made the sound of a received text message.

_Great,happy to acomplish that dream but that's all you get._ -he chuckled and read over and over again Laurel's contact name: "My girl".He thought to himself:

_We'll see._

**Very very short but this is just like a small yes Kan and Laurel are dating.**


	2. Breath of life

**A/N**

**First of all,I was not expecting that for just one very very short chapter,like seriously what the actual fuck xD?So I wanna say thank you to everyone who read,who voted and commented on the first don't how much it means to me that someone actually likes what I write :).**

**Secondly the chapters will be named by names of songs that are stuck in my head.I'm sorry but my brain stops when I have to think of a name for a chapter with that said here we go,welcome to chapter 2.**

Laurel was waiting for a taxi on the street outside of the court."The crew" just closed a case early,everyone else was on their way home and she was left stranded on the sidewalk for a taxi.

The clouds were predicted it was gonna it started to rain,to pour to be put her hood on and waited for at least some form of transportation other than the cars driving by as she snuggled in her coat.A grey BMW passed and stopped on the sidewalk in front of knew the car.

It was Frank's car.

He rolled down the window and peaked his head out of it.

"Get in."-Frank she got into the car,mainly because she was sick of sat in the passenger's seat and put her seat belt on.-"How long have you been waiting,Lauren?"-he said annoying breathed out and rolled her eyes,she was tired of this.

"Fifteen you please stop calling me Lauren?"-she said looking at him as he drove away to her chuckled.

"Okay I'll don't get mad with 's just I like seeing you annoyed."-he rolled her eyes again.

"Stop flirting with me,I have a boyfriend."-she said sighed.

"I know,that's the reason I won't stop."-he said parking in front of Laurel's huffed and shook her head.

"Thanks for the ride."-she said getting out of the car.

"Anytime Laurie."-he said looked at him and smiled was how her brother used to call her,until he Frank didn't know that,he couldn' didn't.

"Bye Frank."-she said and walked up the stairs and into the building.

Frank watched her as she went rain was still pouring,expected.

He drove back fast to his he pulled into the driveway he noticed that the lights were did turnthem off the morning,who was inside?

He took his gun from under his car-seat and silently got out of his car and into his house as if he were a got ready,loaded to gun and held it got his strength and kicked down the door of the living right in the middle stood a fairly drunk was another one of Annalise's was suprised and angered to see her because of how they ended.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"-he asked throwing the gun on the dining didn't even flintch,perks of her drunken smiled and walked to him,putting her hands on his chest.

"I miss you.I miss _us_."-she said with "hope" in her rolled his eyes.

"What we had was sex,just emotions,just pure dirty sex."-he said with a fake did not want this right eyes brightened.

"Exactly.I miss the fun we had together."-she said.

"No you miss the fun you had,as for me I've moved on."-he said and walked to the scoffed.

"Oh so who are you banging now?"-she asked.

"A friend."-he was _banging_Bonnie_._Not someone he wanted to sleep with,but he'd do it just because he was bored,and oh boy was Bonnie thirsty for a booty call from him.

_"Oh_ and is she better than me?"-she asked._No,_he said to didn't say anything instead he just drank his rolled her eyes and got impatient so she did what she used to do,take her clothes off right in front of as she took her top down ever so confidently she knew that he was turned on,and he gulped,he was a sucker for a good strip tease.

"So,is she better than me?"-she asked again couldn't take it anymore,so he walked to her and kissed ever so lustfully.-"I'll take that as a yes."-she breathed out as he started to plant kisses over her neck and everywhere elsewhere.

**So yea this story is NOT for the brains of innocent minded 'll be like this because that's how I imagine the show to be,and I'm sorry but those gay sex scenes point towards this "genre" quite a lot xD.**

**By the way any Marvel fans out there :3? THAT AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TEASER TRAILER THOUGH.**

**And a new episode of HTGAWM is premiering tonight and I cannot wait:).**

**xoxo Eva **


	3. a dream is a wish your heart makes

**Hello fine people of earth :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and of course leave me your A/N at the end :)**

_"Hello Laurel."-Frank said as he walked into the living room of Annalise's house with a hot mug of coffee. It was 2 AM and Laurel was finishing her work. She and Frank were the only ones awake and with permission to stay in the house as they both had a bunch of work to finish._

_She looked up at him as he handed her the mug. She smiled and took the mug gladly, it was her third cup that night. She sipped from the mug and boy was it delicious. Yes Frank wasn't the best man for Laurel to be hanging out with ,but he could make a mean cup of coffee._

_He sat beside her on the couch reading the rest of his paper. He got closer to her, she felt uncomfortable but there was something in her that made her stay. He looked at her expecting for her to look back. She did with the most innocent look in the universe. And he was turned on by it. He dropped the paper and moved his head closer to hers. She knew what was happening and she just wanted it to happen, lust was overpowering her body and mind. He slammed his lips onto hers and they both brought their bodies closer to each other's._

Laurel sat up in her bed. It was all just a dream. Her heart was beating like never before, if she didn't wake up now the dream would have turned into a sex one ,she was sure of it. A part of her was sorry she had awaken but another part of her was shocked from this sudden dream of kissing Frank. She looked around her person-less room as the famous Cinderella quote and song title was repeated in her mind:

**A dream is a wish your heart makes.**

**-**  
><strong>AN**

**Yes short but I hope it was good sorry if there are mistakes in the writing because I am writing this on my phone.**

**I want to hug each and every last one of you that actually read this story and that give feedback,you honestly are making my day,**

**heck my week a lot better.**

**So bye, read the next chapter that will be probably up in a week, favorite and follow this story and don't forget to review :) **

**I love you all so much,****xoxo**

**Eva.**


	4. Do I wanna know

**Hello fine people of Earth. **

**I welcome you on this day with a new chapter of F.G..**

**Excuse the cheesiness xD**

**Enjoy :)**

He started his car and put on the radio. He was satisfied when the song: _Do I wanna know_ came up. He tapped his free arm with the rhythm of the song. This was Frank's "jam". He sang to the lyrics and enjoyed the loneliness in his car as he drove to "the house (Analyses' house)".

He parked in front of the house and turned the radio off as he walked out of the car. He saw Laurel running to the house as he stepped outside. She walked into the house with her purse, a big file in her hands; wearing a short floral dress with a blazer on top and simple slippers. He loved it when she looked like that; so innocent, so sweet. He licked his lips and walked towards the door.

Laurel was knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer, but then someone called behind her:

"Hey!"-it was Frank. She turned to see him and tried to speak up but her nerves were overpowering her. So she decided to just nod, he nodded back; it was their hello.-"It's locked, no one is inside. They're all in court."-she nodded twice as a sign that she understood.

"I know it's just that I forgot to leave this behind (showing to the file) and I thought that Sam would be home, but I guess not."

"Well it's good that I have the key."-Frank says and Laurel smiles slightly. He steps in front of her and unlocks the door. The walk inside the house and Laurel goes into the living room while Frank goes straight to the kitchen.

"You want coffee?"-Frank yelled from the kitchen, but Laurel didn't hear as she was too busy rearranging files. He was surprised, he was loud; he was always so loud.

Laurel was too busy thinking to hear Frank. He called her name, but again no reaction. He was getting worried so he went to the living room where he saw Laurel kneeling and rearranging files at the lower shelves at the "mini-library". He walked towards her silently and kneeled behind her. He came close to her and whispered in her ear:

"Laurie. "-she flinched and gasped. She dropped her files, papers falling on the floor. Frank backed up a bit and started to collect the papers. She turned to face him and she could feel the tension between them. Her adrenalin was at the highest level and she felt the same feeling she felt while in her dream. She stood up; she couldn't take the tension and that feeling of nice un-comfortableness.

He stood up right after her with the file and all the papers in his hands. He was hovering over her looking deeply in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you."-he says and looks down. She smiles.

"It's okay."-she says and he looks at her again. They continue staring at each other and Laurel finds herself leaning in closer to him, she wanted him. He noticed her sudden movement and he knew what she was doing, but he didn't stop it either. Instead he found himself leaning in too. But they were both interrupted by the sudden knocking on the door just when their lips were inches apart. Frank sighed and walked to the door. He opened it and there stood Kan with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiled when he saw Frank. Frank just stood there with his unimpressed and frustrated look on his face.

Even though he was back together with Gabrielle, he didn't feel the same like he did with Laurel. With Laurel it was mysterious because he still knew nothing about her...or her interests and sexual likings. Gabrielle liked it rough and hard, but Laurel...he just did not know. And oh boy did he want to know. Life had taught him that even the quietest girls can be animals in the bedroom.

"Hi, is Laurel here? I was supposed to pick her up."-Kan said and Frank nodded gesturing for him to walk inside. He did so and walked into the living room where Laurel hadn't moved from the place where she was standing, the place where she and Frank almost kissed.-"Laurel."-he said loudly with a smile. She was taken back to reality. She turned to him and smiled a bright, but fake smile.

Long story short, Kan and Laurel left for a out in the city and a night in his apartment the regular love they made...but Laurel felt something more powerful when she was just inches away from Frank's lips than what she felt when she made love with Kan, heck she faked her orgasm.

But now she was right where she was 4 years ago when she finished high school...she was lost. She knew one thing though: she wanted Frank… in every single way that she could have him.

**So I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if the chapter is shit I had major writer's block and if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have been continuing this. So maybe the next chapter will come a little late, but please bear with me because today my parents are going to a school meeting where they will find out about my grades. They're not bad, but not as good as my dad wants them to be.**

**Don't forget to leave your feedback****,**

**xoxo Eva**


End file.
